Ujian Goyousei
by dimlightcious
Summary: Ujian Goyousei tiba! Shinrei sangat bersemangat untuk lulus kali ini. Dan rival terberatnya adalah... Keikoku? Yang pasti, Shinrei tidak akan mau kalah oleh siapapun.


**Disclaimer:**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo © Kamijyo Akimine**

**Warning!**

**|Oneshot|Typo(s)|Canon|OOC-maybe|HotaShin familyship|Less dialog?|Etc.|**

**Sebuah fanfiksi sederhana yang saya ambil dari kisah tambahan yang ada di halaman akhir komik SDK volume entah berapa saya lupa =_= *ditebas Bang Kamijyo*. Saya hanya menceritakan kisah itu lebih lebar dan secara verbal.**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UJIAN GOYOUSEI**

**© Hidden Heart Vilage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ujian _Goyousei_. Hari Pertama.**

"Aku berangkat dulu, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_!"

Sosok remaja mungil–kalau tidak mau dibilang masih agak anak-anak–itu keluar dari pintu rumahnya yang megah. Dia kelihatan seperti remaja berumur tiga belas tahun. Tapi, tentu saja, manusia dari klan Mibu memiliki umur lebih panjang dibalik penampilan mereka yang selalu awet muda. Langkah kakinya mengayun riang, mengantar tubuhnya melintasi halaman rumahnya yang besar dan luas. Rambut peraknya yang panjang dan diikat satu dibelakang kepala bergoyang-goyang seiring langkah yang diambilnya. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak senang luar biasa.

Shinrei, itulah nama yang diberikan orangtuanya.

Penyebab keceriaannya hari ini? Oh, tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Ujian _Goyousei_ yang diimpikannya akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Shinrei sudah mendaftar jauh-jauh hari. Dia juga mengemban amanat sang guru, Fubuki, untuk menjadi _Goyousei_. Ya. Dengan menjadi _Goyousei_, dia merasa telah menyerahkan pengabdian penuh pada klan Mibu yang dicintainya. Dengan menjadi _Goyousei_, dia akan menjadi tameng bagi klan Mibu, para _Taishirou_, dan _Aka no Ou_. Dengan menjadi _Goyousei_, dia akan menjadi kekuatan klan Mibu yang sesungguhnya. Tak akan ada yang mampu menghentikan semangat anak muda yang bagai lahar gunung merapi ini.

Ujian hari pertama adalah ujian tertulis. Shinrei tak merasa takut–oke, dia _sedikit_ khawatir, tentu saja. Perasaan berdebar-debar dan degup penuh semangat dirasanya menggelegak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tapi dia percaya dia bisa lulus dari ujian ini. Persiapan matang sudah dilakukannya. Mulai dari belajar habis-habisan hingga memonopoli perpustakaan Istana Merah, istirahat cukup dan tidur delapan jam tiap harinya, hingga meminta restu pada roh leluhur dengan menyambangi makam mereka di bagian belakang istana–hingga Chinmei mengira dia sudah beralih profesi sebagai penjaga makam. Bahkan, dia sudah membubuhkan tanda berkat ke dahinya, sebuah cap ibu jari berwarna merah yang disematkan Fubuki. Ya, tanda berkat yang persis sama dengan gurunya itu! Dengan mental baja dan semangat maksimum, dia yakin duaratus persen akan lulus dalam ujian kali ini!

Targetnya adalah meraih nilai sempurna melampaui _Goyousei_, hingga dia bisa langsung diangkat menjadi _Taishirou_ seperti Fubuki! Haha, sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui! Tapi, semua tak semudah yang dipikirkan oleh penerus kecil klan Mibu ini.

Shinrei sampai di lokasi ujian pertama. Ini adalah ruangan seperti ruang sekolah yang biasa didatanginya setiap hari. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan bangku-bangku yang berjejer rapi, dan dindingnya yang terdiri dari jendela-jendela geser yang bersekat. Shinrei mengambil tempat duduk di bagian paling depan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Peserta ujian _Goyousei_ ini sedikit. Dia tidak heran. Menjadi _Goyousei_ berarti harus menguasai seni beladiri, ilmu pengetahuan, dan mengemban tanggungjawab menjadi pelindung klan Mibu sekaligus. Walau itu adalah suatu kehormatan, resikonya pun besar. Bahkan di setiap Ujian _Goyousei_ yang amat jarang diadakan itu, tidak selalu ada yang lolos barang satu orang pun.

Di deret belakang ruangan, Shinrei mendapati adik tirinya, Keikoku, juga ada disana. Seperti biasa, Keikoku adalah seorang pemuda berwajah _stoic_ yang suka bengong. Tapi, Shinrei tahu dia tidak boleh meremehkan adiknya itu. Dia merasa harus waspada pada pemuda ramping berambut pirang itu sejak dirinya tak pernah mampu menebak jalan pikiran Keikoku.

_Aku tidak akan kalah dari Keikoku! Aku akan menjadi _Taishirou!

Tekad Shinrei sudah begitu bulat dan mantap hingga dia begitu bersemangat menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan.

Pengawas Ujian kali ini adalah Tokito, seorang pemuda ramping berwajah malaikat yang suka bermain tarot–bukan, bukan karena dia penggila judi. Tokito adalah salah satu _Taishirou_ yang ditakuti karena bisa meramal masa depan orang dengan tarot miliknya. Jangan coba-coba mencuranginya kalau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Berbeda dengan Shinrei yang menjawab soal-soal dengan semangat '45, Keikoku adem ayem saja di bangkunya. Anak berwajah datar itu bahkan hanya memandangi kertas ujian dan menggenggam pensil di tangannya, lalu bengong sembari memikirkan ulat bulu yang tadi pagi diajaknya bermain. Baru beberapa saat kemudian, entah mendapat wangsit atau apa, Keikoku mulai mengerjakan kertas ujiannya. Wajah _stoic_-nya tampak sumringah saat selesai mengerjakan soal-soal itu–bukan, tapi karena dia menyusun semua jawabannya hingga membentuk gambar seekor kucing. Mata _hazel_-nya berbinar ceria.

Di sudut kiri bawah kertas itu, dia membubuhkan kata '_Neko'_ dan selesailah sudah ujian tertulis itu.

Keikoku menyabet urutan pertama tanpa banding, sementara Shinrei tepat dibawahnya dan meraih peringkat kedua.

Di kejauhan, tampak sosok Keikoku yang girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi–meski wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, sementara Shinrei tengah dilanda depresi. Putra sulung dari guru di sekolah _Muryou Saikyou Ryuu_–sebuah sekolah air di Mibu–itu menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik leher adik tirinya saat melihatnya malah mengejar kupu-kupu yang kebetulan melintas.

.

.

.

**Ujian _Goyousei_. Hari Kedua.**

Hari kedua ini adalah ujian praktek, atau lebih tepatnya ujian beladiri. Sistemnya kali ini adalah maju berpasangan. Dan, entah mendapat sial atau apa, Shinrei harus berpasangan dengan Keikoku. Mereka memasuki ruangan ujian kedua, sebuah halaman luas yang berbatu-batu. Di tengah halaman itu, berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi-tegap berambut perak dengan sebuah pita merah yang menutupi kedua matanya. Dia adalah Yuan, _Taishirou_ yang juga menjadi guru Keikoku.

"Sudah siap, Bocah-bocah?" tanya Yuan riang. Shinrei merengut mendengar panggilan itu, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. "Nah. Ujian kali ini mudah saja," tuturnya santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Kalian boleh menyerangku darimana saja. Tapi, saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan atau soal, kalian harus menjawabnya. Yang tidak menjawab, akan kuserang. Paham?"

Shinrei mengangguk. Keikoku bengong lagi.

"Oke. Silakan mulai."

Shinrei dan Keikoku melesat bersamaan kearah Yuan. Karena ini adalah tes beladiri tanpa senjata, maka mereka harus menggunakan tangan dan kaki, atau anggota tubuh lain mana saja untuk bisa menyerang _Taishirou_ itu. Beberapa meter sebelum serangan mereka mengenai Yuan, laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Ganti kata 'e' menjadi 'i' di kata _eeiopai_." Yuan melontarkan soal pertamanya yang tak diduga-duga. Apalagi soalnya meleset jauh dari perkiraan Shinrei.

Wajah Shinrei langsung memerah bagai tomat rebus saat menyusun kata-kata yang dikatakan Yuan hingga kalah cepat dengan Keikoku. Jelas saja, dasar _Taishirou_ mesum! Dia pikir ujian macam apa ini?

"_Iiopai_," sahut pemilik pedang dua sisi itu dengan tangkas. Tanpa ragu. Tanpa malu. Tanpa ekspresi pula.

Shinrei sudah terpelanting sebelum menyadari bahwa Yuan melayangkan tendangan ringan kearahnya hingga dia menabrak bebatuan dibelakangnya. Anak berambut perak itu mengaduh-aduh kesakitan seraya mencoba bangkit berdiri. Sial. Andai dia tak perlu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak seperti Keikoku, dia pasti lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Satu-kosong, Shinrei." Yuan tak bergeming di tempat, seolah tendangan barusan tidak berasal darinya. Seringai masih menguasai wajahnya. "Sekali lagi?" tantangnya.

"Ini membosankan, Yunyun~" keluh Keikoku, sekalipun wajahnya tetap datar bagai papan tulis. Ya, Yunyun adalah panggilan yang diberikan Keikoku untuk Yuan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdalih bahwa nama 'Yunyun' lebih mudah diucapkan daripada 'Yuan'–meski Yuan menolak karena nama itu membuatnya terdengar seperti nama seekor panda.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Guru Yuan'!" protes Yuan sembari menyarangkan sebuah pukulan main-main di pipi Keikoku. Tapi, tak ayal dia pun tersenyum. "Jadi, mau tantangan yang lebih menarik?"

Keikoku mengangguk spontan sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang kena bogem mentah gurunya itu. Shinrei sudah berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung ke sisi Keikoku, bersiap mendengarkan ujian lain dari _Taishirou_ ahli _taijutsu _itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Yuan merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Keikoku dan Shinrei menatap kearah benda yang kini diperlihatkan Yuan di depan wajah mereka. Baling-baling bambu.

"Yang bisa merebut baling-baling bambu ini kunyatakan lolos," kata Yuan dengan nada santai. Tapi ucapannya sukses membuat kedua iris _azure_ milik Shinrei membelalak. Merebut dari seorang _Taishirou_! Yang benar saja! Siapapun tahu bahkan menyentuh sehelai rambut perak Yuan saja bakal mustahil bagi dua bocah itu.

"Oke." Dengan ringan Keikoku menyanggupi. Shinrei membelalak. Apa? APA KATANYA?

Dan... PLETAKK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di belakang kepala Keikoku. "Apa, sih, Shinrei?" gerutu Keikoku sambil mengusap-usap bagian yang dijitak Shinrei.

"Dia itu _Taishirou_, Keikoku! Jangan membual bisa merebut darinya!" Shinrei adalah orang yang idealis dan berpikir logis. Akal sehatnya tentu sudah memprediksi bahwa kemungkinan merebut baling-baling bambu dari Yuan bahkan tidak ada nol koma satu persen pun!

"Aku bisa, kok," tandas Keikoku ringan–seringan kapas. "Kau lemah, jadi mundur saja."

Shinrei meradang. "Kau...!"

"Oh, kelihatannya terlalu berat, ya," Yuan terkekeh melihat perseteruan kakak-beradik itu. Kelihatannya dia bercanda saja dengan kata-katanya tadi. "Oke, aku beri keringanan." Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang tidak memegang baling-baling bambu. "Aku hanya akan menggunakan satu jari untuk melawan kalian. Bagaimana?"

Itu adalah hari terpanjang dalam sejarah hidup seorang Shinrei dan Keikoku.

.

.

.

**Ujian _Goyousei_. Hari Ketiga.**

Ini adalah hari terakhir dari Ujian _Goyousei_. Tepatnya, inilah hari penentuannya. Setelah hari sebelumnya, Shinrei dan Keikoku dikerjain habis-habisan oleh Yuan... yah, walau dengan satu jari pun, nyatanya dua kakak-beradik itu tak mampu melukai Yuan barang segores pun, apalagi menyentuh baling-baling bambunya. Meski begitu, rupa-rupanya Yuan hanya iseng saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan meloloskan mereka jika tidak dapat merebut baling-baling bambunya. Dia hanya ditugaskan untuk menilai seberapa jauh tingkat kekuatan mereka, sehingga keduanya dinyatakan lolos–dan lagi-lagi, Keikoku yang menempati urutan pertama sedang Shinrei harus kembali meringkuk di peringkat duanya.

"Itu agar kalian berjuang lebih keras," ujar Yuan saat itu. Dengan seringai yang menjadi _trademark_-nya, tentu. Membuat Shinrei harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan _geta_ panjang milik Keikoku ke wajah _Taishirou_ iseng itu.

Hari ini, para calon anggota _Goyousei_–yang ternyata hanya menyisakan Shinrei dan Hotaru–akan menghadapi tantangan terakhir mereka. Tes wawancara, tepatnya.

Shinrei dan Hotaru duduk diatas bantal duduk mereka. Shinrei tampak gelisah karena terlalu tegang sekaligus bersemangat, sementara Hotaru tetap _stay cool_ seperti biasa. Di hadapan mereka, dua petinggi _Taishirou_, Fubuki dan Hishigi, sudah siap mewawancarai mereka.

"Pertanyaan pertama, untuk Keikoku." Hishigi memulai sesi ujian terakhir itu. Di tangan pria tampan berambut malam itu terdapat sebuah kertas yang siap mencatat hasil penilaiannya. Shinrei menelan ludah dan mempererat cengkeraman pada lututnya, terlalu berdebar-debar untuk menunggu saat-saat ini–padahal yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah adiknya. Dia melirik Keikoku lewat ekor matanya, setengah berharap Keikoku dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan apapun yang dilontarkan. Yah, bagaimanapun, dia adalah kakaknya, kan? Dia juga ingin Keikoku lulus...

Keikoku agak mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tampaknya dia baru saja bangun dari lamunannya.

"Apa tujuanmu masuk _Goyousei_?" tanya Hishigi.

Keikoku dengan tanpa beban dan wajah bosan pun menjawab, "Ingin mengalahkan _Goyousei_, _Taishirou_, dan _Aka no Ou_..."

"AAAAAH!" Shinrei langsung memekik histeris, membuat keheningan khidmat di ruangan itu pecah seketika. Hishigi dan Fubuki memandang kearahnya dengan alis terangkat, sementara Keikoku tak bergeming ditempat. Jelas Shinrei tidak mengira bahwa adiknya akan begitu jujur mengutarakan maksud hatinya–tapi, memang Keikoku bukan seorang pembohong, kan?

Hishigi melanjutkan pertanyaannya alih-alih menanggapi Shinrei. "Bagaimana caramu melakukan itu?" tanyanya pada Keikoku, tak tampak meremehkan anak berambut pirang kurang ajar yang baru saja mendeklarasikan pertanyaan perang itu dengan begitu gamblang.

"Dengan membunuh kalian, tentu saja..." Mampuslah, Keikoku berbicara seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Shinrei, diam!" Fubuki akhirnya bersuara. Sepasang manik abu-abunya terpancang pada Shinrei dengan tajam.

"Ini pertanyaan untuk Keikoku," ujar Hishigi ikut menimpali sahabat karibnya.

Shinrei tak mengindahkan kedua _Taishirou_ itu dan malah mendelik pada Keikoku disampingnya. Jelas dia muntab luar biasa pada adik tirinya itu. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Keikoku? Tidak sopan! Kau mau menantang mereka?" hardiknya kesal.

"Berisik, Shinrei. Bukan urusanmu," sahut Keikoku enteng.

Siku-siku simpang empat muncul di kening mulus Shinrei. "Apa kaubilang? Kau ingin membunuh Fubuki-_sama_ dan yang lainnya? Mimpi!" Lagi-lagi kakaknya yang _sensei complex_ itu menjerit.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, kok," tandas Keikoku pasti. Seolah tidak menyadari dengan sentilan satu jari dari Yuan kemarin bisa saja membuatnya terpental hingga ke awang-awang.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Shinrei!" Fubuki menginterupsi dengan nada oktaf yang meninggi. Shinrei langsung bungkam seribu bahasa menghadapi aura mencekam dari guru yang dia sanjung setengah mati itu. Sementara Hishigi menarik napas.

"Shinrei, kau ini cepat emosi, kurang mengendalikan diri, dan tidak sabaran," tutur anggota _Taishirou_ berambut hitam lurus bak model iklan sampo tersebut. "Sayang sekali, kau tidak lulus..." ujarnya dengan nada menyayangkan. Dia tahu bahwa Shinrei adalah murid kesayangan Fubuki. Nilai-nilai ujian tertulisnya gemilang, dan ilmu beladiri yang diwarisi dari Fubuki pun tak kalah hebat. Mungkin kesempatan lain bisa didapat Shinrei, batinnya penuh kalkulasi.

Shinrei syok luar biasa. Kedua iris sewarna langit miliknya membulat lebar mendengar kata-kata Hishigi. Tapi, dia tak patah semangat. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Tapi, aku mencintai klan Mibu! Lebih daripada Keikoku atau siapapun! Aku pasti akan menjadi _Goyousei_ dan melindungi klan ini serta _Aka no Ou_!" tandasnya penuh keyakinan. Baik Fubuki maupun Hishigi terpana mendengarnya.

Dan hari itu, Istana Merah disemarakkan oleh teriakan girang dari seorang pemuda berambut perak yang berlarian di seluruh penjuru sambil berteriak, "AKU LULUS! AKU LULUS!"

~ OWARI ~

.

**Pojok Curhat/Comberan Author:**

**_Aloha_ _readers_ penghuni FSDKI sekalian! Maafkan kehadiran saya yang memboyong sebuah fanfiksi uhuk-abal-uhuk sebagai persembahan perdana disini *nangis gaje di pojokan***

**Hanya sebuah _oneshot_ sederhana yang menceritakan _familyship_ (atau _quarrelship_? *plaak!*) Hotaru-Shinrei, karena saya jujur saja nge-_fans_ berat dengan Hotaru dan kurang puas menikmati adegan bacok-bacokan (?) mereka di _manga_ *bling-bling–dibakar Hotaru* Oh, iya. Mengenai Tokito, sebenarnya dia itu seorang cewek (sejak awal saya sudah menduganya, sih). Dan dia bukan anak Muramasa, melainkan anak Fubuki. Tapi, berhubung _setting_ cerita kali ini jauh sebelum fakta itu terungkap, jadi saya buat saya seperti diatas *digiles Tokito terus dimasukin ke karung dan diekspor kilat ke Alaska* Dan soal _sensei complex_ itu, saya ngarang saja, hehe. Soalnya, Shinrei nge-_fans_ berat sama Fubuki, jadi saya seenaknya menyimpulkan begitu *dibekep Shinrei***

**Sekarang masih dalam proses membuat fanfiksi SDK lain untuk ikut meramaikan fandom ini. Jujur saya sedih, karena SDK salah satu _manga_ favorit saya tapi begitu sedikit _author_ Indonesia yang mau terjun kemari dan menyumbang fanfiksi di FSDKI~ T_T**

**Kalau begitu, mari kita ramaikan fandom ini dengan fanfiksi kita, teman-teman! ^^**

**_We're Fighting Dreamers_!**

**_Presented from Hidden Heart Village_. 02012012. 13:34 WIB.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND CONCRIT, PLEASE?**


End file.
